


Sae's Guidance

by MirageSand



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 6





	Sae's Guidance

Sae Nijima was exhausted. After another long day of work, she returned to her apartment for a long night of solitude. Or that would be the case, if Makoto hadn't invited her boyfriend to stay over while he was visiting the city. She had interrogated Ren a while back, though her memories of that time were slightly dulled. All she knew was that he was a less-than-positive influence on her sister, made even worse by them dating. Deciding that enough was enough, she decided to help him improve his behavior while Makoto was out for the night...

Ren was resting on the couch while Makoto went out for the night. The others were too busy to text right now, and he had left Morgana back home while he went on this trip, so he didn't have much to do.

"Ren Amamiya. I see you're lazing around again tonight..."

"Welcome back Sae-San. I apologize, but I really don't have anything else to do." The smirk on his face seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Nothing else to do? That kinda attitude won't get you far in life you know. You can always find ways to spend your time productively."

"I guess you're right." he sighed. "I don't know what there is to do around here though."

"Then let me find you something to start with."

Sae took Ren back to her home office, where she gave him a mound of paperwork to start on.

"I have something fun planned for you later if you can finish all of this...And no shortcuts! You must get it all done perfectly." Sae said as she left the room.

Ren sighed once more as he sat down at the desk and got started. The task was simple but incredibly tedious and time-consuming. At various points he wanted to give up but he was curious what his reward might be. So he persevered in his task. Ren had to admit he was feeling a tinge of pride as the stack slowly decreased.

"How's the work coming along Ren?"

"It's going alright, but I still have a lot to do." The task was exhausting him already.

"Well keep going at it. Quitters don't go far in life at all." Sae said as she left the room again.

Ren couldn't believe how Sae was able to do all of this. He wanted to quit but whenever he did he could hear Sae's voice in his head demanding him to continue.

Finally, he had gotten all the work done.

Ren was exhausted in both mind and body by the end of it."Finally..."

"Ah, I see you're done. Now come with me." Ren nodded and followed after Sae, circles underneath his eyes from the work he'd just endured.

"So first things first, you need to change your wardrobe around a bit. It's so....unprofessional. Here, try this on."

Ren looked at what Sae was giving him and was shocked. It was an elegant black suit much like the one Sae wore. "I-I can't wear this!" It was clearly cut for a woman, not to mention the tall black heels that came with it.

"What was that? Do you not want to look successful and dignified?"  
Ren had to admit that those words sounded pretty good to his tired mind. "I suppose I do." He looked more closely at the outfit, and he saw that it definitely fit someone who was successful and dignified.

"Good. Now put it on. Make sure not to forget the panties and bra Ren! They all go go a long way to ensuring success!"

Ren hesitantly nodded and headed to the bathroom. He stripped down naked and blushed as he looked at the black panties and bra. He didn't know why he needed to do it but Sae wanted it. Ren slid on the panties and with some effort clasped on the matching bra. He blushed once more at the soft feeling of the girly lingerie and then began to put on the professional black suit. The cuffs were frilled which added a touch of femininity to it. Next up he stepped into the black pumps and struggled to keep his balance. Ren looked at his reflection and he had to say it was more dignified than before. With that done he stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Perfect. You look great, but there's still a long way you have to go Ren."  
"Now, let's continue."

Ren was worried by what Sae meant by that. His outfit was already feminine enough and he wasn't sure what else she wanted from him. Still he found it hard to refuse her demanding tone. "Yes, let us continue." He noticed that his way of speaking had somehow become more proper as well.

"You're being such a good listener tonight! Keep it up!"  
Sae then took Ren into her bedroom, much to his surprise.

Being praised made Ren feel oddly content. Looking around the room it seemed as spartan and clean as he would expect from Sae. "What are we doing here?"

"We need to make you look more dignified than you already are. Now, sit down here."

Ren carefully moved in his heels and sat down where Sae pointed. He was both curious and worried about where this was going.

"Now, put some of these on." Sae said, holding up an array of makeup products and lipstick. "If you need help, feel free to ask."

Ren wasn't sure how to use most of the products and didn't know if she should put them on to begin with. But a small voice in his head urged him and he complied. "I can do the lipstick but I don't know what the other stuff is for...."

"Here, let me help you with that." Sae said as she took the eyeshadow brush out of his hands.

Ren stood still so that Sae could get to work making over his face. The eyeshadow brush gently coating his eyelids in a dark color.

"Don't you look great Ren? Keep going and you'll look SO much more proper."

"Proper?" Just hearing that made Ren strangely shiver with pleasure. With Sae's guidance he coated his face in various creams until his skin was soft, smooth, and utterly perfect. Then it was time for the lipstick, Ren hesitantly reached out and brought it to his lips. Once the red lipstick touched his lips though his movements stabilized. He slowly and perfected coated his lips in the lovely red wax. When Ren looked at his appearance he was shocked by it. His soft red lips, curled mascara coated eyelashes, dark eyeshadow. All of it was feminine, all of it was proper, and it made him feel *oh* so good.

"Now for the finishing touch..." Sae said as she pulled out a long silver wig.

Ren let the wig be placed on him, when he looked back at his reflection he saw a younger verison of Sae staring back at him. "This is me? I look like a dignifed young lady."

"I know, isn't it perfect?" Sae could barely contain her excitement at Ren's new appearance.

"Perfect? Yes it is completely perfect." Ren had never realized how wonderful of a word 'perfect' was. He could hear it echoing out in his mind over and over alongside words like 'proper' and 'professional'.

"Now, you can't just look like a proper young lady, you need to act like one too. You have much to learn!"

"I understand, I must be perfect and proper in every way." Ren knew that he couldn't let himself do a less than perfect job on something. The very thought of it brought him discomfort.

"You're coming along very nicely..." Sae whispered to herself as she began the lessons. Everything from proper posture to grammar, even speaking and mannerism lessons, all of it was included.

Ren obediently listened to every word and lesson that Sae gave him. He complied with her requests without hesitation or question. Soon he was able to expertly and elegantly move in his heels, a sway being added to his walk. Ren acted in a perfectly proper feminine manner befitting his new look. With his professional feminine voice and language it would be almost impossible for anyone to recognize him as a man now. "Thank you for your assistance Sae. Clearly, this is how I should have behaved before."

"You're right, this is a much better look for you. But I can't exactly call you Ren anymore, it doesn't fit your new self at all."

"That is correct. What should I refer to myself from now on?"

"I was thinking....Reiko."

"That sounds wonderful. A proper name for a proper young lady." Ren now Reiko proudly said.

"Now, what do you want to do Reiko?"

Reiko smiled. "I would like to get to work. I cannot sit here and idly waste my time while there is work to be done."

"That's the girl I know." Sae smiled as Reiko went to do more paperwork, deciding to join her new protege.

Reiko smiled as she grabbed the pen briefly admiring her perfect violet colored nails. She got to work on the paperwork which felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. Reiko never felt as good as when she was being productive. Even as she worked he thought about how best she could study and prepare to go into Law School. She wanted to follow in the footsteps of Sae her new mentor.

Sae could only smirk as she watched Reiko get to work. She was such a good girl...and with her guidance her future would be bright.

\--------------------------

To Sae's delight, Makoto finally returned from her night out.

Reiko went and joined Sae to greet her. "Welcome home Makoto, I hoped that you behaved yourself out there."

"Sae? W-Who's that?"  
"Makoto? You don't remember me? I'm your sister Reiko!"

Reiko was surprised that Makoto could possibly forget her. She worried that her sister was not in the right frame of mind.

"Makoto, you don't remember your dear sister? How could you?"  
"You need to sit down and talk with Reiko for a while. That'll help you remember, I'm sure."

"Yes sister, come here. You can tell me how you are doing at school." Reiko smiled as she guided Makoto and sat her down across her.

"Wait a second...Sae, where's Ren? What did you do to him?"

"Who is Ren?" Reiko asked.

"....Ren! That's you, isn't it? What did sis do to you? C'mon, snap out of it! Go back to normal!" Makoto, in her desperation, proceeded to slap Reiko across the face.

Reiko was hurt that her own sister would slap her. "Calm yourself Makoto, I have always been your sister. Have you ever known me to not be proper and dignified?" She looked towards Sae wondering if drastic measures would have to be taken to quell Makoto.

Sae nodded in response, and in response Reiko helped her sister to grab Makoto and take her back to the former's bedroom.

Reiko sat down Makoto in front of the vanity. "Why don't you work on your makeup Makoto? It doesn't look right and doing some productive work will ease your mind." She stood by ready to help if required.

"What're you doing Ren? This isn't you! I can help you, just let me!"  
"Sister...let Reiko help you relax. You're on-edge tonight..."

"Yes sister this is not how a young lady should act. She must always conduct herself in an elegant and proper manner. Sae why don't you fetch Makoto a proper outfit while I help her with her makeup?" Reiko grabbed some of the makeup products and got to work on Makoto.

"G-Get away from me! Ren, you need to fight this!"

Reiko only ignored Makoto as she began to manicure Makoto's nails. Paint them a lovely violet color leaving them clean and perfect. "Don't you want to look as dignified and professional as possible? Don't you want to look as pefect as you can be?" Reiko started applying the creams, eyeshadow, mascara, and lipstick to Makoto like she had done so a thousand times before.

"I...I....NO! This isn't right! And your name isn't Reiko! You're Ren! You're my boyfriend!"

"You have no boyfriend Makoto. And that is for the best, after all a woman should focus on her career. It is tough out there being a woman and you must strive to be as perfect as possible to be successful. There is nothing more important than success."

"Maybe you're right.....wait, URGH! I won't give in, I'll keep fighting this!"

Reiko smiled and spritzed Makoto with some perfume before placing a matching silver wig onto her. "Sae will be back any moment with your new clothes. For now just think about all your responsibilities. What everyone expects from you. You have to do a perfect job on all of them."

"My responsibilities....yes...everyone counts on me....no...I must resist....but why should I...."  
"Reiko, I apologize for my behavior. It was very unbecoming of a proper young lady like myself."

Reiko smiled seeing Makoto submit. "I accept your apology, all you need to do is strive to continue being proper and perfect," Soon Sae arrived with the clothes and was enthusiastic to see the progress. "Put these on Makoto. They will make you look perfectly dignified and elegant."

"Thank you sisters. I was a fool before to not accept it, but now I will never question your plans. You two know what is best for me, after all."  
"Good to see you've come around to it Makoto." Sae said as she smiled deviously, "It's a perfect look for you."

Reiko and Sae looked with pride at Makoto who now looked just like them. "Now that you have been straightend out, you can help us with our work before returning to studying."

Suddenly, Makoto had an idea. "Maybe we should help some of my friends become just as proper as us..."  
"That's a phenomenal idea dear sister." Sae smiled. "Reiko, shall we continue this early in the morning tomorrow?"

"Of course sister, we cannot have bad friends influencing our dear sister after all." Next morning

Soon enough, all of Reiko and Makoto's friends were roped in one-by-one. All of them would be perfectly proper and obedient young women, all with bright futures in the workforce....


End file.
